


Winds of Fódlan

by Yuzucchis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Romance, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fictober 2020, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Main Edeleth, Modern Era, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, hildagard as exes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: A new trainee teacher arrives at the Garreg Mach Private Academy, which leaves no one indifferent. The heirs of the most important companies in the country will seek the attention of Byleth, each for their own interests.Relationships between students will also be affected. Wounds that were believed to be healed, unsolved problems, feelings will be on the surface.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. White Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vientos de Fódlan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759164) by [Yuzucchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis). 



> Fictober 2020 - Day 1: "No, come back!"
> 
> This is my project for Fictober 2020, thank you very much to everyone who is interested in the story! If you liked it, I would be very happy to receive your kudo and / or comment at the end of the chapter to know.

"No, being the leader of the volleyball team does not give you free rein to skip the politics class," objected the president of the student council, Edelgard.

"Come on, but it always explains the same thing! In the end he ends up talking about his youth, which had to be 800 years ago.” Claude joked, seeking the knowing glances of his classmates who would play along.

“Claude, don't overdo it. Alois is a good man, he always gives us clues about what his exams will be like." Dimitri Blaiddyd, who was sitting two tables away from the dark-haired boy, also intervened. He didn't see the passive behavior of his partner correct.

"Dimitri, you're his favorite, you haven't right to defend him."

"Not at all, I'm only responsible and that he values, if you do the same..."

"Bah, that doesn't go with me."

Before Edelgard called for order and Dimitri reproached him again, the aforementioned professor of politics, Alois Rangeld, enter through the classroom door. The students at the Garreg Mach Private Academy took their seats hastily, then realizing that he was not alone that day. A young woman with blue hair not much older than those present followed him silently to the teacher's table.

The whispers were immediate, among the comments the beauty of the stranger was appreciated, others asked if she was a new student, although she was not wearing the uniform. A couple of claps from Alois made silence again.

“I see that you have a lot of interest, so I will make the introductions quickly. This is Byleth Eisner, a second-year sports science student and daughter of the one who was your physical education teacher until last year, Jeralt Eisner”, again the noise in class at the news interrupted the teacher, who had to clarify his throat to get everyone's attention, "She's going to be your intern teacher for the same subject that her father gave for the next three months, she just came to introduce herself to you before your class tomorrow."

After that, Byleth nodded with a soft smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I hope you take care of me for as long as I am your teacher, I will do my best to be as good as Jeralt."

"DON'T WORRY, YOU ALREADY ARE", Claude shouted, excited by this new face in the academy, he was interested in knowing more.

"Mr. Riegan, I do not think this is the image you want our new teacher to have of you."

While some were infected by the enthusiasm of the student, others were silent, noticing how the heart was beating without fully understanding the reason. Petra noticed just this in Edelgard, which she nudged worriedly for her.

"I'm fine, it must be a sudden drop in blood pressure, it happens to me sometimes."

But she knew that wasn't the reason, she couldn't take their eyes off Byleth from the moment she walked through the classroom door. Her calm and at the same time transparent aura caught her attention, and she would find a way to talk to her to find out if her intuition had been correct.

Dimitri, for his part, just wrote a note to his friend Dedue, sitting next to him.

_She says her father is Jeralt, why didn't she study here? Isn't it interesting? I want to know more._

"Well, Byleth, now you can go to your office, it's on the third floor as Rhea has told you, I hope you are comfortable during your time with us", Alois wanted to say goodbye to start his class. The young woman nodded again before saying goodbye to the students with a quick wave of the hand and leaving, which Claude von Riegan took advantage of again to make another of his interventions.

"Remember what I tell you, the day she leaves we will all be crying and begging ' _no, come back!_ ' Don't get too fond of her, although that will be complicated."

Unfortunately, the advertisement was late.


	2. Breeze of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth will have help in her first class at the Garreg Mach Private Academy. Edelgard von Hresvelg, as class representative, will be in charge of showing to everyone the exercises indicated. What Edelgard did not expect was to notice again that sensation so new for her to be near her teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Day 2: "That's the easy part."
> 
> This is my project for Fictober 2020, thank you very much to everyone who is interested in the story! If you liked it, I would be very happy to receive your kudo and / or comment at the end of the chapter to know.

For her first class, Byleth had written down everything ers father taught his students. She was still a university student, she was not a full-fledged teacher, so she knew well that she must be do right. If she had managed to do the practices, it was thanks to the influence of Jeralt and his cordial treatment with the director Rhea. She couldn't do anything outside the norms or not only would she be expelled, but she would also fail in university.

She was so focused on her work that she arrived an hour early for class with Group A from the last year of the academy. The gym was much bigger than she remembered, and it was equipped with all the latest and the best, that was where she understood why they tried so hard to remember to her that it was a private center.

"Good Morning teacher! You have also come before the hour."

A boy with light blue hair had arrived before her, he was in the rings like a professional of artistic gymnastics.

"Good Morning." Byleth just said, surprised by the agility of the boy.

“Hey, don't tell anyone you've seen me, Jeralt would scold me whenever he caught me, but somewhere I'll have to exercise, right? Oh, I'm Caspar."

The student then released himself from the rings in the air, circling several times in the air before landing on his feet. His own action made him start to laugh proud of having been able to show his teacher what he is capable of. Byleth's applause further increased Gaspar's satisfaction with his feat.

Soon after, the students arrived at the gym. Again, a low comment was heard about the newcomer teacher who, more than nervous, was happy to have taken her father's place. Before starting, the class representative stepped forward to formally introduce herself. The previous day's encounter had sparked great interest in the violet-eyed girl, so she would use her burden to offer her help to the teacher.

“Professor, yesterday I did not have the opportunity to speak with you. I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, president of the Student Council and representative of class A. You can come to me if you have any problems or questions… I will be happy to… To help." Until she was close to her, Edelgard was not aware of her beauty, which caused what was intended to be a formal greeting, halfway only.

“You can also count on my help. I am Hubert von Vestra, Vice President of the Student Council." The raven haired boy came to the aid of his friend, who had been after her the whole time, knowing well that this reaction had not been something normal.

"I thank you both very much, I think I'll need a few days to adapt."

A far Dorothea laughter was heard, capturing better than Hubert himself what had led Edelgard be so nervous. The information Petra gave her only confirmed the obvious.

“For now, guys,” the teacher announced in a raised tone to everyone, “we'll do some stretches. It's the most important thing if you want to play sports, and you don't value it. Take a mat each, and I'll need a volunteer with me."

"Edie, show her how good our class rep is!"

"WHAT?" Startled by Dorothea's comment, she thought carefully, she couldn't lose her temper, "I mean, I think it would not be fair to the rest, it is true that I am the representative, but that does not mean that..."

"Do not make it more complicated to Ms. Eisner, Edie, she'd better teach us stretch with someone who already knows a little."

Petra nodded supporting the decision, she was an accomplice in this plot.

Accepting her role, she stood next to Byleth, ready to do whatever Byleth asked. As the captain of one of the sports teams, she was fit, but she couldn't compare to the muscular arms of her teacher who she could now see up close.

"First we'll shake our heads without being brusque, like this." She indicated taking Edelgard's chin with one hand and placing the other on the back of her head. In this way, she made gentle movements left and right, also up and down. "This is more important than it sounds."

The heart of the student sample pounding again, pleading that her nerves wouldn't be noticed. The rest of her classmates, most of them followed her without realizing what was happening.

“Well, _that's the easy part._ Now make pairs and have one sit on the mat.” Byleth curled her lips to smile at Edelgard, who looked away noticing the blush on her cheeks before taking a seat as requested.

"Is this okay?"

“Almost, Edelgard. Stretch your legs and arms. Now you just have to approach like this…” During the explanation, the teacher got on her knees behind the girl, placing her hands on her back to gently push and thus show her how it was done. The contact made the student flinch, instantly noticing the blush on her face.

The class became eternal and at the same time short. There were many emotions that Hresvelg had to analyze and understand. It wasn't fear, nor was it shame to meet someone new. Her only question was whether, as long as Jeralt's daughter was there, she would always be like this.

"Thanks for helping me today, the class has gone well for your collaboration."

"I am the one who should thank you for being so patient, teacher, it has helped me a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll count on you another time if it's not too much trouble, see you tomorrow! " She said goodbye to the albino before returning to her office.

Before leaving the gym too, Edelgard decided to freshen up her face and take a breath at the gym door, with no one around to ask questions she couldn't even answer.

"What's happening to me…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Garreg Mach Academy is based on the European educational system, with public and private education (also university).


	3. Spring Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea hid her passion for singing from the world. Every day in the late afternoon, she practices where no one can see or hear her. It's a moment in which she reflects on how day was and connects with her emotions.
> 
> But her secret will be uncovered when her classmate Petra finds her by chance, will it be the trigger for a complicity only of the two of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Day 3: "You did this?"
> 
> This is my project for Fictober 2020, thank you very much to everyone who is interested in the story! If you liked it, I would be very happy to receive your kudo and / or comment at the end of the chapter to know.

The rooftop of the arts building was always empty. In a place of study that stood out for its unbeatable economic and business teaching, disciplines such as dance, music and the plastic arts had no cavity there.

Dorothea often wondered what she was doing there, if she had done the right thing to accept that scholarship at Garreg Mach, no matter how much her intentions were to aspire to a life where money was not a problem and, who knows, find love. Although most of her classmates were nice to her, even without being from a wealthy family like them, she sometimes felt out of place, she was lost in that strategic game. By staying in the background, she was the spectator of many situations that occurred daily, the last one starring her beloved Edelgard von Hresvelg and the new physical education teacher, Byleth Eisner. Her developed instinct for romance was instantly activated when she saw Edelgard's reactions during first-hour class.

After class, when everyone went to their respective sports clubs to continue demonstrating the leadership of the captains and the potential of the rest of the team to accumulate victories, she isolated herself in that secluded place to do what she liked most in the world: sing.

She had never shown her gift in public, because she didn't think it was such a big deal, however, every day she would rehearse alone opera songs and other styles that would help her reach higher notes, all this with her hand on the chest, entering the role of a famous opera singer. That moment of the day brought Dorothea peace, that peace she so badly needed.

About an hour was the singing session of the day, Dorothea was satisfied with her rehearsal, and was ready to grab her belongings and go back to her assigned bedroom. Her surprise at turning his body and finding Petra Macneary at the door frightened her, her arms crossed and her gaze fixed on the singer.

“Oh Petra, I didn't know you were here. How long have you spent looking at me? I hope not much."

" _You did this? _"__

__"What do you mean?" Dorothea was aware of Petra's difficulties with the language, being a foreign student, she was not yet fluent in the language. "You mean to sing?"_ _

__"Yes, that. I think I no heard such a beautiful song."_ _

__Dorothea raised her eyebrows in surprise, on the one hand, because her secret was no longer a secret, the second because her singing had liked the girl who would now be her accomplice if possible._ _

__“Well… It's nothing to write home about, I just wanted to be here. But I'm very glad you liked it, Petra. " At that moment Dorothea remembered that if she was there it couldn't be to listen to her, but she was looking for something else._ _

__"By the way, were you looking for me for something?"_ _

__"Ah yes, I forgot." The braided-haired girl rushed to say. “I wanted to tell you about Edelgard. After what I told you about in politics class, I saw her just as weird today. Do you think it will be okay?"_ _

__"So what was that..." Dorothea let out a soft laugh. Her partner was very innocent, she also had good feelings for caring so much for another person. "She'll be fine, she only has the disease they call love."_ _

__"Disease!? But is something going to happen to her? " Petra was scared when she heard that, thinking that it was a type of virus that she didn't know or received another name in the country that wasn't her own._ _

__“It's already happening to her, dear. But it's nothing you have to worry about, love comes when you least expect it and... It wipes out everything, in a good way." That was her favorite subject, it was also one of the ones that frightened her the most, so she decided to sit on the ground, sticking her back to the wall that limited the roof._ _

__Petra did the same, standing next to her. The curiosity to know what happened to the so immovable heiress Hresvelg made her stay. In addition, she felt very comfortable talking to Dorothea Arnault. The sunset light illuminated the place where the two shared space alone. For a while they were silent, without being anything uncomfortable, each one thinking of experiences that had reappeared after the previous conversation._ _

__"Edie is lucky to love. Her relationship with Hilda was destined for failure, and it was. But now, who knows what will happen... I've never seen her like this."_ _

__Petra was watching Dorothea's profile. Her calm tone speaking of Edelgard's loves made her think that she, too, wanted something similar._ _

__"You will also have someone soon, it is very easy to fall in love with you."_ _

__"What? Are you serious?" Again, Petra had shocked her, this time she felt heat on her cheeks, indicating that she had blushed. “I don't think so, here they're only looking for money, doing good business looking at the surname or the name of the company. I don't have any of that, so I'm not interesting."_ _

__"I disagree. My father teaches me not to be with someone for money. He's the owner of the largest company in my country, but since the merger with the Adrestia Group, he has lost a lot of power. And I know from him that before business, he values family. When the money goes, you have your family..."_ _

__"Petra..." Hearing from someone like her, who had everything in life, thinking like that, gave her hope. "Whoever is with you will be very lucky, I envy him."_ _

__Petra couldn't read between the lines, although hearing her friend accept her way of thinking made her feel good, happy. she wanted to be with Dorothea longer, until after dark and longer if possible. She was convinced that although their worlds were different, being together in Garreg Mach must have something to do with destiny._ _

__"Let me listen next time you sing, I'll keep the secret."_ _


	4. Tempest of Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda does not welcome Edelgard's advances with her teacher Byleth. Her hatred of her ex-girlfriend keeps her from progressing, venting as much as possible to her childhood friend, Claude. It is this that reminds her that she now has someone she loves, Marianne, her girlfriend.
> 
> Hilda will reflect on the last turbulent months in which love and resentment have tangled like a web. Marianne, unknowingly, will be the one to bring calm to the broken heart of her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Day 4: "That didn't stop you before."
> 
> This is my project for Fictober 2020, thank you very much to everyone who is interested in the story! If you liked it, I would be very happy to receive your kudo and / or comment at the end of the chapter to know.

The week passed quickly, by the time Byleth realized, it was Friday. Everything had gone well, and her students had been kind to her at all times, also the teachers and even the director.

But without a doubt, the one who had given her the best welcome was Edelgard von Hresvelg, the final year student and delegate of her class. She was barely two years older than her, but her conversations were always formal, albeit with a close tone. She always went to Edelgard when she had a question about the way to teach classes usually at the academy, others it was her own student who came forward to explain. Also during the half hour of rest each day, like that Friday when the albino girl approached the shady bench where Byleth was keeping watch.

"Good morning, teacher, how was the week?" A casual question was the only thing she could think of to start talking. Also, she dared to take a seat next to the college girl.

"Hi! I was fine, I felt very comfortable thanks to all of you, I don't know how to thank you.” Byleth was happy with Edelgard's company, so she let her know by leaning her body back to lean against the wall that was right behind her, more relaxed. “And call me Byleth, please. I'm not yet an official teacher anyway, and I'm not that old to be called so formally… Are the rules here? "

“Can I really talk to you like this, teac…? Byleth? Since childhood, we have been taught to respect our teachers, and you are still my teacher, I thought it was the most appropriate." She was ashamed of her privileged treatment of her with Byleth, which also excited her because she was the only one, that meant Byleth had her... Sympathy? Appreciation? This could help clarify how she was feeling about this woman.

However, in that space it wasn't only the two of them. Hundreds of students was running around playing their favorite sports or walking in groups. This wasn't the case with Hilda Valentine Goneril and Claude von Riegan, who were lounging in an area with tables a few meters from Edelgard and Byleth.

"I just hate her, why does she always have to be attached to the teacher? She should know her place."

"Is her place in your arms? I notice you a little jealous." Claude wanted to tease his friend.

"WHAT? Not at all, don't be an idiot, I don't care what happens to her, I'm not interested anymore." Hilda rested her head on her own hand, looking away with contempt.

Her relationship with the heiress of the Adrestia Group had only lasted the three winter months, there were few who knew about it due to the discretion they had maintained.

Intense but stormy, as it could be defined, they ended up in one of their discussions about business ideals and values. They were very different, time only proved what Claude already knew beforehand. Although Hilda still seemed not to have accepted it.

“You keep watching what she does. If she's happy hanging out with the teacher, good for her. It's not like they're getting married or something. Besides… Don't you already have your dear Marianne? "

"Yes Yes, whatever you say. But if she likes the teacher so much she shouldn't go with that gesture of superiority everywhere or she will reject her."

" _That didn't stop you before_ , Hilda, it was what you liked the most about her." Seeing the pink-haired red-faced with anger made the dark-skinned boy laugh uproariously before slapping him on the shoulder. “I get it, I get it. But you know I'm right! "

"Good morning, Hilda. Good morning, Claude." Marianne von Edmund, the current girlfriend of the grumpy Goneril, appeared at the best time to divert the conversation, although she noticed that something was wrong as she sat down next to them.

"Hello Marianne! Take care of your girlfriend, she's in a horrible mood today, I would not get too close. I'll go so that you are alone." The guy was quick to say, leaning closer to the ear of his childhood friend to say one last message. "Let Marianne not know about your pending accounts with Edelgard or she will be depressed."

Hilda snorted indignantly, not wanting to admit that Claude was right. Besides, her partner was next to her now, she had to hide.

"Are you okay, Hilda? Do you want to vent?" On her side, the orphan heiress Edmund cared about her, looking for a way to help her without disturbing the girl.

"No, it's nothing, it's another one of Claude's jokes, he doesn't know where the limit is."

"I understand..." A few seconds passed until she found the most sincere words to say, she was not good at speaking, nor was she encouraging. "I really don't know what to say to make you better, but I'll always be there for you if you need to vent."

The frowning young woman relaxed in gesture upon hearing her. Marianne didn't know it, but starting her relationship with her had been a patch to try to make Edelgard jealous and at the same time forget her. Her intentions had not been good at all, driven by envy and dragging someone with a passive personality who timidly accepted her proposal. But the time they spent together, she let her see the good feelings of her girlfriend, feeling at the same time great guilt for manipulating her for something that was already lost.

"Thank you, Marianne. You look very pretty when you smile like that, had I told you before?" Her compliment was sincere, even Hilda also returned her a smile now fixing her pink eyes on the girl. "I think I will get angry more often if I can see you like this."

"No Please! I don't like to see you that way."

Hilda finally laughed. Those few minutes with her girl had been enough to forget her Machiavellian thoughts, leading her to the simplest conclusion: she wanted to be with Marianne. Although her grudge for Edelgard von Hresvelg would still be there, possibly her perfect cure would be to have the best girlfriend she could imagine by her side. By this chance of fate, maybe she had something to be grateful for to her ex. Spring now had another reason to be her favorite season.


	5. Advice in the Gale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Edelgard mix work with the girl's problems to give a name and an answer to all this she's feeling. Far from abandoning her, Hubert tries to advise her by letting her know the good and the bad that making one decision or another would bring. However, they're interrupted by Ferdinand, leaving Edelgard alone the two young students who, in addition to sharing a class at the academy, share another type of relationship that is being forged with love and care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Day 5: "Unacceptable, try again."
> 
> This is my project for Fictober 2020, thank you very much to everyone who is interested in the story! If you liked it, I would be very happy to receive your kudo and / or comment at the end of the chapter to know.

Edelgard hadn't looked up from the coffee cup for ten minutes. Her gaze lost in the drink was the clearest representation of how confused she had been in a week.

"It is something that you will solve little by little, you should not torture yourself for not having the answer."

"I know, Hubert, but it is strange in many ways."

President and Vice President were alone in the room assigned for the Student Council, in the central building. That day without a club had been used for paperwork and a meeting to answer the complaints and doubts of some students. The efficiency of the two had them finished in just an hour, leaving the rest of the time to talk about more mundane topics that affected them directly: including talking about Byleth Eisner.

"I understand your doubts, and I see it correct that you have some time to reflect." Besides being the second in command, he was also von Hresvelg's advisor and friend. After so many years together, they had earned each other's trust.

“Sometimes I don't know what I should do… Come closer? Ignore all this? Throw me in the pool? " The woman covered her face with her hands, letting out a tired sigh. Then she ran her hand through her hair to brush away the strands that fell from her forehead. She regained her composure. “I am not even assured from her that she is feeling the same. We talk before and after classes, I greet her when I see her in the hallways, she comes over to ask me questions, or we have short conversations during mid-morning breaks. It can be something innocent and normal for her which means something more to me..."

“I have not seen the teacher treat another as she has treated you this week, I assure you. Anyway, let me be the voice of reason, but if something else were to happen… She is a mere teacher, would your father accept such a thing? You are still the heiress of the von Hresvelg, maybe it is frowned upon or it would be seen as a scandal if you have a relationship with someone so low. " Hubert took a sip of his black coffee, the bitterness he was passionate about.

"I know, but being the heiress to the fortune and all businesses just means that when I take over as president from my father, no one will be above me to tell me what is right and what is wrong."

“You plan well… You just need to be patient. As your future CEO, I will support you in whatever you decide." Hubert, the son of the CEO of the Edelgard family's main company, had spent his childhood with her. His father's fidelity had been passed on to his successor and, whatever position he left, Hubert bore his name with great pride and merit. "Do not take a wrong step, but do not stop doing something out of fear either. Your last name has a lot of power, and the person who carries it even more, and that is you, Edelgard."

A knock on the door cut off the conversation. The orange hair that appeared was none other than that of Ferdinand von Aegir, another of the future high positions next to Edelgard, who dropped next to Hubert taking for granted the permission to enter from those already there.

"From your faces I would say that you were talking about something good, recalling the past again? I also want to participate.” Outgoing and daring, he wanted to make a hole.

For his part, the president sighed again, while the vice president gave Ferdinand a disapproving look.

“Oh, Hubert, don't look at me like that or you'll break my heart. I also want to share your secrets, just as we both have ours…” He hinted by way of hint before winking.

"Okay, I think I am going, I will leave you alone."

The violet-eyed one knew what kind of relationship they had between them, although Hubert had been as discreet as she had in her short-lived relationship with Hilda months ago.

"Edelgard, you don't have to go, I also enjoy your company, although not in that way."

"It does not matter, I have to find Claude and Dimitri anyway to let them know about the delegates meeting, graduation needs to be planned."

She left without any further goodbyes, heading to the respective clubs of the elite students of the other two classes. Seeing two lovers in her face only stirred her feelings more, so she would give them the privacy that the couple needed.

"I wish everything turned out just as well..." She said down the hall, not knowing what new surprise awaited her.

But for those who remained in the room, silence fell thanks to the kiss that Ferdinand gave Hubert without waiting for the door to close. Kneeling on the loveseat to reach the lips of his lover who, despite his apparent coldness, had reciprocated once he found that no one could see them anymore.

"You have been very busy lately, I missed being like this with you, I'm sure you do too."

"I'd be lying if I denied it, I guess."

"You suppose? Be honest for once, you missed me." Index on the cheek of the raven haired one, he pressed expecting some loving words.

"OK yes. But I couldn't leave Edelgard alone. Graduation, all this from the teacher, her father's request that she take command as soon as possible…” Vestra paused to look into the eyes of the guy, who was listening intently. "All of this is getting over her, and I know she doesn't say it because she thinks she can handle it."

"Hey, don't worry so much. She has us, she is not going to collapse, we'll be there to help her as much as possible. But she has to learn to ask for a helping hand."

Again another kiss to calm the thoughts of the sad-eyed young man with the instinct of an older brother. His friend had always been fragile, he was afraid of seeing her at worst again now that she was going to enter the business world dominated by adults. Luckily for him, Ferdinand appeared along the way and, with grace, he managed to catch her heart.

“Everything will be fine, I never keep my word! Now you just have to relax. Come here…"

Hubert put his hand to the other's cheek. Leaving silences between looks and kisses was something he liked more than he admitted. But he also liked to be kissed with the tenderness that he had never had in his life and now he was learning. He wanted to hold on to this love, and also for his dear friend to discover how happy it could be. His duty and his caprice struggled to dominate decisions, and he reflected this by increasing the intensity of his last kiss that Ferdinand did not expect.

"Did you like it, or is it the coffee I taste on your lips that has increased your adrenaline?"

" _Unacceptable, try again._ "

It was the last thing that was heard before giving way to countless kisses.


	6. Strategy Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard finds Byleth playing wall climbing in the gym during the afternoon and decides to join her on the spur of Hubert's earlier words of encouragement. She didn't want to regret anything afterwards.
> 
> In that same place, Dimitri and Claude are caught by chance seeing the girls there, deciding to stay to spy after their intimate encounter in the men's bathrooms. If they were discovered, they might be suspicious. If they stayed to watch, they could use the information to their advantage when necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Day 6: "That was impressive."
> 
> This is my project for Fictober 2020, thank you very much to everyone who is interested in the story! If you liked it, I would be very happy to receive your kudo and / or comment at the end of the chapter to know.

To find Claude and Dimitri, she had to go to the clue area. Garreg Mach had numerous areas dedicated to a specific and popular sport, such as rugby, football, basketball or tennis. It also had other less prominent sports clubs, and is that the hobbies of the members of the academy were very diverse.

To get to the football field, where training was taking place today, Edelgard had to go through the gym. It was then that it occurred to her to see if Byleth was still there, even though her job was over. Her desire to see her again today and his fear of rejection, both thoughts tormented her. Luckily, the earlier talk with Hubert gave her the push that she couldn't possibly have taken on her own. She clenched her fist and made up her mind to enter.

There was Byleth, with a black top that showed her toned body better, as well as worked abs. Before returning home, she had wanted to train on the climbing wall, leaving a large mat at her feet in case she fell.

Edelgard spent a few minutes observing the skill of the teacher to climb higher and higher, almost reaching the ceiling. When it came to the descent, it was Byleth herself who realized that she wasn't alone.

"Hi! Have you been here long? I hadn't even realized it, sorry."

In a gleeful tone to see the white-haired one, she jumped from the top of the climbing wall to land on the mat.

“Ah… I just arrived, I did not mean to interrupt you. But the truth is… _That was impressive._ " She said with total sincerity, still at the door, having to raise her voice.

“Climbing is nothing! Would you like to try? It's valid if you are afraid." The teacher jumped to her feet, approaching the shorter one waiting for her acceptance. It was something fun that was rarely enjoyed in the academies, she planned to do a class for her students to try it safely.

“I… I had never thought about it, but seeing you, I sure like it. Climb, I mean." Hresvelg was forced to clarify her words, stuttering for a moment. Next, she walked over to the practice area, Byleth closely following. Looking up, it seemed to her that the peak was higher than when she was watching from afar.

“Don't worry, I'll put a harness on you. If you fall, you also have this mat ready to support your weight, you won't hurt yourself. " As if reading her mind, the oldest rushed to reassure Edelgard, who, in another act of determination, nodded in acceptance of the challenge.

The teacher passed the harness over the slim body of the student, which noticed Byleth's hands brushed her body and caused a shiver like in the first physical education class. She was afraid that if they spent more time like this, she would hear how fast her heart was beating from being so close. She swallowed hard, noticing Byleth's breathing behind her neck. She was beginning to think about things she shouldn't.

"Tell me if it squeezes you too much."

"I'm fine."

Although on the outside she had learned to stay calm in most situations, this wasn't one of them. Despite that, she had agreed to scale that wall with help and hse would succeed so as not to disappoint her.

What neither of them knew was that they were not alone. Two young men whom Edelgard initially set out to look for, were spying on what they were doing on the first floor of the gym. A while before, Claude and Dimitri went to the toilets to continue with the power play and caresses that began without planning either of the two participants. Dimitri knew that the son of the most powerful man in the textile industry was playing with him, and if he allowed it, it was to relieve the tension that his name entailed. But outside of their place of secrets, they were both still rivals to the oil heiress.

"I knew there was something between them!" Claude, always ahead of the rest, was smiling next to the blonde, who was running his hand over his still wet lips.

"Something like this is impossible for Edelgard, she should know it."

“I'm not so sure, our girl always gets her way. If she wants the teacher, she will have the teacher." Hand on chin, he laughed. "This will not please Hilda, but let's not spoil the romance for now."

"If they see us here together, they may also be suspicious."

"That makes it more interesting!"

"Shut up, they'll catch us if you keep talking so loud." Dimitri put the palm of his hand over the other's mouth in an attempt to silence him, what he managed was to feel the tongue brush against his skin.

"Risking discovery makes it more exciting."

"You're a fucking bastard, Riegan."

In the middle of the discussion, Edelgard and Byleth continued with their personal climbing class. With her hands on two steps, she found where to place her feet before rising to the next.

"Well, keep it up, you're running low, Edel!" The blue-haired one encouraged her.

She only had two options: go all the way and have her teacher be proud or fall and stay on the mat with her until the night. Striving at something like that was comforting her, and listening to it with such enthusiasm made her decide to live up to her expectations. With care and a right foot, she advanced, leaving the ground lower and lower. It wasn't too difficult once she got the hang of it, and the payoff was worth it.

When she touched the ceiling with his fingertips, a big smile spread across her pale face, to fall from such an altitude without thinking. All her weight fell on the soft surface, stretching the tired arms and catching her breath. The teacher joined Edelgard, laying down next to her.

"You have had fun?"

"Yes, teacher, I did not expect to end the afternoon like this."

It had also been fun for Eisner, who far from expecting to spend time with such good company, had only decided to train his physical form.

"Now you know that you can come to the gym whenever you want, I'll be here if the director allows me."

"My duties as president of the Student Council and captain of a team, make me quite busy, but I will always have time to come and see you." At that declaration of intent, Byleth nodded in agreement. The time they spent together made her feel less alone in that academy where everyone knew each other and had their relationships made. In just over a week, she had grown more fond of her than the rest, still undecided as to whether feeling that would be the right thing to do as a teacher.

"I'm sorry it's only going to be three months, I'd like you to teach me more things."

Once in her bedroom, Edelgard saw the answer clear when she remembered how they had said goodbye. She could still feel the teacher's chest against her during their first hug.

She hid her face in the pillow in shame. She was in love with Byleth Eisner, and was aware that the path of uncertainty that lay before her from now on was steeper than before. Nothing I couldn't deal with.


End file.
